Rayquaza
Rayquaza is a third generation legendary Pokémon. Background This Pokémon is said to appear and stop the conflict of Groudon and Kyogre. This was proved to be correct in Pokémon Emerald, where Brendan/May woke the legendary Pokémon up to help stop the two legendary Pokémon from fighting. During the events of the Delta Episode in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Brendan/May and Zinnia get help from Rayquaza to destroy a meteorite that would otherwise destroy the planet. However, in order to do this, Rayquaza has to Mega Evolve into Mega Rayquaza with a help of a Trainer. Brendan/May proved their worthiness by battling and catching Rayquaza. After Mega Evolving, Mega Rayquaza destroyed the meteorite, which contained another Pokémon. Powers & Abilities Abilities: *'Air Lock': This ability makes Rayquaza negate any weather effects. Moves: *'Twister' *'Scary Face' *'Ancient Power' *'Crunch' *'Air Slash' *'Extreme Speed' *'Dragon Pulse' *'Dragon Dance' *'Hyper Voice' *'Outrage' *'Hyper Beam: '''Rayquaza unleashes a powerful beam of energy at the opponent. While incredibly powerful, using the move tires out Rayquaza, forcing it to stay immobile for one turn after using it to recharge. *'Rest''' *'Dragon Ascent: '''Rayquaza's signature move, and the most powerful Flying-type move in existence. After soaring into the air, Rayquaza dive bombs the target at blazing speeds while engulfed in energy, crashing into them like a meteorite. However, the move causes Rayquaza's defenses to drop. Alternate Forms Mega Rayquaza Inside Rayquaza's body is an organ that produces the same energy as a Mega Stone. By eating meteorites, Rayquaza fills up this organ with energy, allowing it to Mega Evolve without a Trainer's assistance. Any Rayquaza knows the move Dragon Ascent can also Mega Evolve. The streams running along Mega Rayquaza's body can control the humidity and density of the air, granting it manipulation of the weather. As Mega Rayquaza, all of Rayquaza's stats get a huge boost, making it powerful enough to destroy a meteorite capable of wiping out the planet. *'Delta Stream: Mega Rayquaza's new ability. When Mega Rayquaza enters the battle, it causes the weather to change, producing mysterious wind currents that cause any moves that are super effective on Flying-type Pokemon to do neutral damage. It also cancels out any already-existing weather conditions, and any attempt to change the weather, until it wears off. Feats Strength *Destroyed a meteorite using Dragon Ascent as Mega Rayquaza *Destroyed a meteorite with Hyper Beam in base form *Broke through a city-wide barrier Speed *Knows Extreme Speed, a move that almost always strikes first *Dodged several homing missiles *Avoided a point-blank meteorite *Weaved through Solar Beam and Origin Pulse as Mega Rayquaza Durability *Withstood Hyper Beam exploding in its mouth *Withstood Deoxys' Night Shade *Recovered from Primal Groudon's Precipice Blades as Mega Rayquaza Skill *Consistently puts down Groudon and Kyogre *Held its own against Deoxys twice *Put down Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre as Mega Rayquaza Weaknesses *'''Rock, Dragon, Ice, Fairy types: As a Dragon and flying type, Rayquaza is weak to these types. However, as Mega Rayquaza, it ignores the rock type weakness. Fun Facts Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo